The necklace to her heart
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxGTroy bought Gabriella a necklace for their one year anniversary. After being told to pick it up in an hour the salesman mistakenly gave the necklace to Gabriella before Troy got back. Follow Troy on his quest for the necklace and into Gabriella's heart


**Hey, I totally love this oneshot! This isn't really my idea...but I borrowed it from liv3.in.lov3 but she said I could, I promise! Anyway...here you go. It's pretty funny, at least I tried to make it funny.**

"Chad, she got me _Lakers tickets._ She got me FRONT ROW SEATS! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Troy explained to his uncaring best friend. The boy with the afro was currently deciding what food, in the Bolton refrigerator, to scarf down as he was forced to listen to his best friend's current dilemma.

"Well, your girlfriend is perfect. Dude, how do you even know what she got you?" Troy rolled his cobalt eyes. He was so lost. He'd never played the role of 'romantic boyfriend' before. He was always the boyfriend that would hand you his credit card and say 'whatever you want baby' but now it was so different.

"Well, I might have accidentally looked in her purse when I saw an envelope with my name on it. I mean…it was there and…" Chad laughed at his friend, suddenly acting like a scared little girl lost in a mall. "What am I supposed to get her? I can't get her a book or anything because this is _special. _Whatever."

Chad took a bite of his sandwich. Looking at it, Troy had no idea what was stuffed between the two pieces of white bread, but he was sure that EVERYTHING was stuffed there. He was half expecting to find his car keys stuffed in that sandwich…on second thought; he thought he'd find his freaking car in there.

"Dude, you got in her purse? That's totally gross! So…how many tickets did she get you? Can you take me?" Troy snorted at his friend's actions. There was no way that he would waste his ticket on his best friend, while he had a girlfriend to take.

"Sure, so do you want the right side of the bed or the left? Actually, maybe I'll hand the condoms back to her and say 'sorry Gabriella, I'm going with Chad.' No you can't go! There are 2 tickets. There is one hotel room for 3 days." Chad rolled his eyes,

"Whatever dude, bros over hos." Troy was getting side tracked from the real problem. He had a situation and it wasn't a good one. He was so stressed. "So…since she is going to sex you up and give you tickets to your favorite team…what are you going to do?" Troy sighed,

"What do you get the perfect girlfriend for your one year anniversary? Maybe I can do something romantic and woo her." The guys stared at each other for a moment and then laughed out loud. Troy? Romantic? The words couldn't even go together.

The closest thing he got to romantic was asking her out under a tree on a park bench. He had meant for it to be amazing and beautiful but…it didn't turn out that way. Let's just say that the pidgins had eaten something weird and took it out all over Gabriella's head.

She said yes just to get away from being the poop target.

"I know! You can go get her some jewelry. Sharpay loves when I get her shit like that. You can get some cutesy saying on the back and give it to her. She'll love it and cry. Then she'll be so emotional that you'll get laid and then the rest is history."

Jewelry? A guy can never go wrong with jewelry. Maybe he could get something cheesy engraved on the back that he could never get away with saying out loud. She'd love it. For once, Chad actually had a good idea.

"That's it. Good job man! So…you are coming with me to the mall tomorrow?" Chad groaned. He hated the mall. This was expected. He had to carry Sharpay Evans, (his girlfriend)'s bags every weekend. The mall was her second home. Well, third after the country club.

"Whatever man…you owe me. You should be giving me that ticket. Gabriella can come…she'll just sit in the room during the game. I don't care if I hear you guys screwing around at night…they invented an ipod to block that out."

"Chad, they did not invent an ipod to block out sex noises. Dude, stop eating my food and go home." Chad grinned,

"See ya tomorrow…God…you are so whipped."

"…Says the guy that is dating a demanding drama queen."

"I'll see you at Tiffany & Co. at ten, don't be late, lover boy."

* * *

"No way! Gabriella, that's awesome." Sharpay said, not really caring. Gabriella had gotten a promotion from her job and had gotten a huge raise. She was so excited for herself and the first person she called was her best friend.

"Now, I can afford to buy myself something. God, those tickets and shit were so expensive. Why did I get it for him again?" Sharpay opened up the Montez fridge, pulling out the clear container of strawberries and then some sweet iced tea.

"Because you love him, why, I'm not sure…but you do." Gabriella did. She loved him with her entire heart and couldn't even image her life without him. Yet, they hadn't admitted their love toward each other. They were at that 'really like you' stage.

"You know, we've had sex but he still hasn't told me he loves me! What is wrong with him? Maybe he'll tell me he loves me on Friday. I can't wait…it's our one year anniversary!" Sharpay groaned. She had been hearing the same thing for a week straight. It was Wednesday and Gabriella had her present ready since last Thursday, knowing that the 'big date' was on Friday.

Sharpay knew for a fact that Troy hadn't gotten a present yet and wasn't rushed to get one. Her boyfriend had said that Troy was going to get her something 'special' but wasn't sure exactly when he was going to know what that was.

"He's a stupid boy. Chad blurted out his love for me while we were in the drive thru of McDonalds. Troy is probably going to blurt it out sometime. Remember, let him say it first. You are too good to say it first. Plus, it's been eating him inside for a while and I like watching him suffer. Actually, it would be fun to see Troy in Ms. Darbus' class and just scream it out. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it like that."

Gabriella sighed. She wanted something romantic. She always wanted something romantic. Sure, his attempt at asking her out was disgusting and made her have to take a shower thirteen times to get all the bird feces out of her brown locks. But, he tired so hard and that was all she needed.

Sure, the night that they had slept together he had nearly burnt his own house down with all of the candles but it was so…nice. She wanted something as awesome and caring. Even if he messed it up and said 'love I you' or something stupid like that, she'd still like it.

"That would not be good. So, since I'm no longer legally poor, do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I saw the most beautiful necklace and I want it so bad. It's expensive and I can afford it now." Sharpay never turned down a chance to use her father's credit card,

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Tiffany & Co. at noon."

* * *

"Oh, hello boys…" Troy heard as he walked into the store. He had NO idea what he was doing. There were so many diamonds and rings and…he was a boy. What did a girl want? Plus, he was a non-romantic boy dating a hopeless-romantic girl. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, my buddy here has a problem. He and this awesome girl have their anniversary on Friday and he needs to get her the perfect present. But, he isn't romantic and he needs something romantic. So, now he is here." The woman had deep white hair, tied into a bun with green eyes and a little makeup on.

If you really looked at her then she would be the picture perfect Mrs. Clause.

"Alright, now…are you looking for a ring or a bracelet? Are you on a budget?" Troy had no idea; he was just scanning the cases and lost in all the shiny colors. He looked up,

"I think she said something about a necklace earlier in the week, oh and no budget. The necklace she described would look great on her…she told me. I think it was like a….heart maybe?" The woman's face lit up, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Is it this one?" Troy looked at the necklace she pointed to and grinned. It had to be it. The necklace screamed Gabriella. It would look amazing on her. He had to get it. He would be crazy if he didn't.

"Yes! That's it! She's going to love it. Oh, that's awesome." He had to admit he was excited to see her face light up. He'd get to put it on her and it would be _romantic. _He'd be the perfect boyfriend. "Wow, she'll look so gorgeous in that." Chad snickered at his friend's 'girly moment.'

"I guess you are getting this then? Would you like something engraved in it?" Troy had to think about it for a second and smiled. He whispered the secret message to the woman and grinned. He was _so _going to get laid.

"Alright, well my shift is over but I'll give this to the person that takes over. It will be done in about an hour. Give me a two hundred dollar deposit and you can come back and get it, paying the next hundred then." Chad gasped,

"Dude, you are paying three hundred dollars for that? Gabriella is worth one fifty tops…" Troy glared at him, blue eyes burning through him like laser beams, "…and by that I mean, Gabriella is worth it." Troy pulled out his black leather wallet and laid out his debit card. This would make a dent in his well earned account, but it was worth it. Just the look on her face would tell him that it was worth it.

"Alright, this will be done in an hour. So, come back then and get it."

And at exactly 11:00, Troy and Chad headed to the food court.

* * *

"Boy, I hope they have it. Sharpay, it was so beautiful. It will match those Tiffany earrings that you got me for my birthday." Gabriella said as she opened the door at 12:00. She was so excited. They saw a creepy young guy at the desk, examining a diamond ring. He looked up from the ring and checked them out. Gabriella was a bit grossed out by his greasy hair and bad acne, but she ignored it. She just wanted that perfect necklace.

"Oh, hello girls…are you looking for anything special?" Gabriella shook her head and explained the necklace down to every detail. It wasn't in the case that she had originally seen it, so she prayed that it was moved. She wanted that necklace so badly.

"…so do you still have it?" She was practically begging. The man stared at the girl and looked around the table, hoping to find one lying around. He smiled sweetly and apologized,

"I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid we've sold our last one an hour ago. I can order another. There is one here but it is marked 'Gabriella.' I mean, unless your name is Gabriella then…" Gabriella's brown eyes lit up. Her name was Gabriella!

"Gabriella's my name! That nice lady must have held it or me! I knew that she was on my side." The man believed her. He didn't even bother to check the engraving and assumed that it had just been marked for her to keep.

"Oh, well in that case…that will be one hundred dollars." Gabriella whipped out her purse quickly. She knew that the necklace retailed for at least two hundred, but she wasn't going to say anything. "Would you like to wear it or keep it in the box?" Gabriella knew that she wanted to show it off…but didn't want to lose it on the first day.

"In a box please…I want my boyfriend to see it before I put it on." He carefully put the precious necklace in the box and grinned. The perfect necklace to wear on her perfect date was lying in her hands.

Oh, it was perfect alright.

At 12:15 Gabriella left the store with her necklace in tote and her best friend following her slowly.

* * *

At 12:30 Troy and Chad walked in, crumbs and grins on their attractive faces. Troy could almost pee his pants in excitement, but he didn't. The sales man was examining a diamond ring and grinning, clearly happy about a sale he had just made to a beautiful girl.

"Hey man, there should be a necklace back there for me. It should be labeled Gabriella. I'm not Gabriella, she's my girlfriend. I bought it for her and I'm here to pick it up. I think I owe you a hundred dollars." The man's face didn't even look up from the ring.

"Don't worry; she already picked it up for you. She was excited about it." Troy's face dropped. She already picked it up? She already picked it up!

"What do you mean? That was supposed to be an anniversary gift! Dude! You just gave my girl her present!" Troy exclaimed shocked. Now he couldn't be romantic at all! He would just be stuck with 'oh shit your present is in that bag' and she wouldn't like that.

"I'm sorry sir. Her name was Gabriella and the name was on the label. An innocent mistake, I assure you. Don't worry though; she wanted you to see it before she put it on. If you don't mind me saying, she's a very beautiful…" He cut the creep off,

"Actually I do mind you saying that…thanks man. You totally ruined my gift for her." He sighed, not listening to the fuming basketball captain.

"No problem."

As Chad met his upset friend outside of the fancy jewelry store he grinned, deciding that he had the best idea in the world. Troy stared at him, with a slight film over his eyes. What was he going to get her now? He was practically broke.

"Alright dude, chill. Clearly Gabster is at the mall. I'm sure my girl is here too. So, we'll get their whereabouts and we will steal it." Troy frowned,

"I'm not going to steal from my girlfriend. We'll just ask her and…" Chad slapped his head,

"Are you crazy, boy? We'll steal it and replace it with a one hundred dollar bill. She'll be upset for a while but…she'll love you when she finally gets it." Troy grinned…again, Chad was pretty genius.

"Alright….I'll do it." He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He just wanted to impress her. He wanted everything to be perfect. He knew one thing, stealing a three hundred dollar necklace from his girlfriend was anything but perfect. "I'll call her right now. Well…let's head toward Hollister and that's probably where they are."

"How you know that?" Chad asked in disbelief, as he saw the two girls walking through the store. Troy knew his girlfriend. She was practically part of him, that's why he knew what store she was in. Plus, she it was her favorite store and she always went there when they went shopping together. "Dude, you are so whipped."

Troy had already dialed her number quickly on his phone, hiding outside of the store behind a fake palm tree. He felt people staring at him but he ignored it, he was going to get that necklace back if it was the last thing he did.

Come to think of it, this really might be the last thing he did.

"Alright, you go woo her and take her attention away from that bag and I'll go take the necklace." Troy grinned,

"Deal. This will work!"

"Hey baby girl." He said as he saw her pick up her phone and talk into it. She giggled, loving the sound of his cool tone. Sure, his tone seemed like he wasn't freaked out and worried that she would be massively pissed that he was about to steal from her and ruin her day in order to save her anniversary surprise. "What's up?"

"Just buying a few things, you know, at the mall with Sharpay. What are you doing?" She asked as she looked through bikinis, wanting to get a cute one before they go to the Lakers game together.

It took her a really long time to convince their parents. She had begged and pleaded with her mom and then she had to promise the Boltons that they were responsible and could be trusted. In the end, it had all come out and the week of spring break they would be headed off to California together.

"Let me guess…you are buying bikinis." He laughed as he saw her shocked look. Chad was inside of the store trying to convince Sharpay to let him steal the necklace. He could see the afro sweetening up to the blonde but nothing was working. He might have to go undercover.

"Yeah! How did you know?" She held a purple one against her body and posed in front of the long mirror, debating on whether she wanted it or not.

"Come on, beautiful, I know you. I bet you are looking a purple one, when really you'd look great in that black one." She looked up at a rack and saw the black one. You could hardly call it clothing, it looked more like a stripper's outfit. "Just kidding, I think you'd like the white one to your left." She rolled her eyes,

"Where are you?" He stepped into the store, unable to contain himself. She turned around, surprised to see him standing behind her. Just seeing her made him forget about the problem. All he cared about was seeing her and kissing her.

"Hey…" He said kissing her square on the lips. She smiled and rolled her eyes, playing with a lock of his hair. "So…what do you have there?" He said nodding toward the black bikini and snickering. She slapped his arm,

"I'm not getting this. What are you doing here?" He shrugged, trying to think up a lame excuse. He saw Chad out of the corner of his eye, heading toward the Tiffany's bag.

"Um…I was going to look at bikinis for…my mom." He frowned at how suspicious he sounded and fixed it, "I mean my sister." Gabriella laughed nervously,

"You are getting a suit for your non-existent sister? Are you getting something for another girl?" Troy sighed, confused on how fix himself. He was sweating and honestly looked like he was a cheater.

"Yes…I mean no! I mean yes!" She looked down, confused and nervous. Was he cheating on her? She had just spent a fortune on tickets for him and he was cheating? How could he do this to her?

"Oh…I guess I should go." Her brown eyes were nearing tears and she couldn't believe that he was breaking her heart without even caring. He grabbed her arm and frowned,

"Alright, I am here shopping for you. I already got you a present and everything but I wanted something else. I was actually here…" She laughed,

"YOU were trying to find something for ME? Come on, baby, that's not true. What are you doing here?" He noticed that Chad had finally gotten to the bag and grinned,

"Well, now I am leaving…I…" Gabriela turned around quickly, seeing her best friend's boyfriend in her Tiffany's bag.

"Holy hell…what are you two up to?" Chad and Troy went red in the face. Busted. Sharpay just stood back with her hands on her hips and smirked. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a puff for bangs.

"Alright, well…Troy wanted to get you something romantic for your anniversary. So…we went to Tiffany's." Chad explained, trying to be as cool as possible. Troy was just stunned silent, having no idea what to do. He felt like he was a ghost watching the scene and no one could see him.

"So, you decided to steal what I bought?" Gabriella assumed, pulling the black box from Chad's hands. "Troy, that's totally not romantic. I'm so upset with you…" Chad groaned; Gabriella was seriously getting on his last nerve with all of her perfect attitude.

Gabriella was confused. Why would Troy steal the necklace? There were tons of other pretty things in the store. Did he need to get her that exact necklace? No.

"No! Troy…freaking tell her before I punch her in the face." Sharpay butted in, annoyed that the boys were so stupid. She would have done in a completely different manner but she was in the genius race. She was a female, and women always know best.

"Gab-" He started confused until she butted in,

"Troy I can't believe you would stoop so low..."

"Brie-"

"Don't interrupt me. I got you such a nice present and you try to steal mine? I saved up…"

"Ella…listen to me!" He shouted, getting the attention of the whole store. He was only trying to get her attention, but now there were ten pairs of eyes, lying on his body. It didn't help that they were nine female pairs and one male (his were only there to laugh) pair.

"What? What is the story this time? You spent all your money on basketballs and…" Troy blurted out,

"I bought that first! I bought it and went to lunch. The lady told me to come back in an hour to pick it up and pay the last one hundred. Then when I came back some creepy dude told me that he gave it to you! I was totally freaked. So, I was supposed to distract you while Chad took it and replaced it with money. It was…" She sighed,

"Baby, why did you do that?" She was relieved; she had to admit to that. Yet, she was still confused. "Why didn't you just explain the situation? I would have understood." He groaned and glared at Chad.

"I wanted it to be perfect. I mean you're…you are like perfect and I wanted to get this perfect and it didn't turn out right!" She giggled at her boyfriend's diva moment. The eyes in the room had wondered back to the clothing and it was just the two in their conversation.

"I'm not perfect. I would have loved this…I do. I just can't believe you knew I wanted it. Troy, it's incredible." He groaned,

"This is impossible! It would have been so much easier if we had, you know, been on the date. Every time I try hard it just messes up. I don't understand why you haven't dumped me yet. I deserve the 'worst boyfriend ever' award. Even Chad blurted out his love for Sharpay. I can't even do that. I mean, I thought that this necklace would…" He covered his mouth before he ruined the best part of the amazing gift.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She asked slowly, trying to stop his rambling. He had a rambling problem. He would speak his thoughts outloud without even noticing that no one could understand them or no one even cared anymore.

"I love you." He said loudly. All the girls in the store 'awed' and Sharpay chuckled. Troy had indeed embarrassed himself, again. "I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in this store if I could have given you the necklace." She opened the box quickly and read the engraving on the back.

_El, I love you. –Troy. _

"Oh my gosh…this is the most amazing wonderful present a guy has ever given me. I love you so much too. I just…love you." She kissed him on the lips, not caring that they had drawn a crowd from people passing by the store.

It almost looked like they had gotten engaged.

"So…what did you get me?" He smirked, expecting the tickets to fall into his hand. She looked into her eyes and grinned,

"You already know, Mr. Purse sneaker."

"You love me."

"You love me."

"You disgust me." Chad said making a 'puke-like sound' and rolling his eyes, along with his blonde girlfriend. Gabriella kissed her boyfriend again and knew that this wasn't romantic and wasn't how she pictured her one year anniversary…

But it was perfect.

* * *

** I have a feeling this was lame! Was it? Review! Oh and check out 'What happened in Vegas?' because it's nearing the good part!**


End file.
